This invention relates to a flyer-type winding machine by which various kinds of filament materials such as conductive or non-conductive string, cord, wire or thread can be automatically wound on a bobbin or coil form. More particularly, the invention is related to a flyer-type winding machine in which a wire-like material turned by a flyer, is guided by a former onto a bobbin or coil form on which it is to be wound.
Flyer-type winding machines, in which a wire is guided by a former onto a bobbin or coil form, are useful where the space for winding is very small. For example, flyer-type winding machines are widely used for winding coils on the cores of poles of the rotors of electric motors.
A flyer-type winding machine has a forming apparatus which is either stationary or reciprocated with respect to an axis of the bobbin or coil form. When the forming apparatus is stationary, the filament being wound on the bobbin or coil form tends to cross itself and the turns thereof pile up in a scrambled fashion to result in a winding having a poor space factor, that is, a relatively low ratio of the number of its turns to the space occupied thereby. Even when the forming apparatus and bobbin or coil form are relatively reciprocated during winding, a tendency still exists, due to an oblique force on the filament as it passes from the forming apparatus to the winding, for the turns of filament to pile up either at the ends or the center of the winding and to thus also produce a poor space factor.